


Death Doth Come

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended version and slight reworking of the Barrow-wights' song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Doth Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Chill be wind o'er hills of death  
That takes away your mortal breath  
And drives all comfort from your mind  
And brings on darkness, deaf and blind.  
For death doth come for one and all,  
Some in spring and some in fall,  
For elf and man, and halfling too:  
And on this day it calls for you.

Cold be hand and heart and bone,  
And cold be long sleep under stone:  
Ne'er more to wake on stony bed,  
Till Sun doth fail and Moon lies dead.  
In black chill wind the waters die,  
And still on stone here let them lie,  
Till Darkest Lord lifts up his hand  
O'er lifeless sea and withered land.


End file.
